The present invention relates to an anisotropic electric conductive rubber connector used in mounting a display device such as an LCD on a printed circuit board. Conventionally, when a liquid crystal panel is mounted on the PC board, a glass on the common side is secured using an anisotropic electric conductive rubber connector. The conventionally available anisotropic electric conductive rubber connector, however, is not reliable enough to permit efficient mounting procedure of the display device.